1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to braces and more particularly, knee braces.
2. Description of Related Art
Subluxation is an incomplete or partial dislocation of a joint or organ. Though believed to occur when the leg is in full extension, patellar subluxation generally occurs as the knee bends between 20 and 50 degrees.
To assist in guiding the patella to the correct orientation, an array of devices are employed, from soft elastic knee braces, to structures which couple about the knee in order to restrain the patella in the correct orientation.
While soft elastic knee braces act to compress the knee and provide warmth, they generally provide little support to a user.
Alternatively, more firm structures which couple about the femur and tibia, operate most commonly by employing elastomeric straps or bands which run snugly along the side of the knee. As the knee bends, tension in the straps or bands increases to apply greater pressure towards a patella. Though these types of devices may appear to work, they are not without fault.
In order for the elastomeric straps to function, both while the knee is in full extension and making bending motions, the straps are restrained to a side of the brace while wrapped in tension about the patella. Due to the composition and wrapping orientation of the strap, as the knee bends, offsetting forces are applied towards the patella. When sufficient offsetting forces are applied, combined with a lack of rigid coupling of the brace to the wearer's leg, the brace often rolls from about the femur and tibia, failing to properly secure the patella.
Although the aforementioned devices represent great strides in the area of knee braces, many shortcomings remain.